This invention relates generally to lighted gloves and, more particularly, to a glove having lights integrated therein that may be worn by police, airline personnel, stadium parking and traffic control staff, or others that need to direct traffic flow in dim light conditions.
Law enforcement officers or other traffic control staff frequently direct traffic around a traffic accident scene, emergency detours, into or out of special event parking arrangements, direction of airplanes near airport terminals and taxiways, or other environments where traditional stop signs or stop lights are not feasible or do not provide adequate control in a heavy traffic situation. In low light situations, such as at dusk or after sunset, traffic control personnel may hold a flashlight or a lighted wand so that drivers can more easily see and discern when to go, stop, or what direction they are being encouraged to follow.
Although flashlights and lighted wands may be generally effective for their intended purposes, it is inconvenient and possibly tiring to the traffic control officer to grasp the flashlight for long periods of time. The existing devices present only a single color and may, as a result, not provide an immediate indication to a driver as to the action intended by the officer.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a glove wearable by a traffic control officer that includes multiple light modules positioned on the palm and finger sections so as to provide an easily viewable light source to drivers and eliminate the need for holding a traditional flashlight. Further, it would be desirable to have a glove that may be toggled between lights having different colors so as to immediately indicate a desired action to a driver. In addition, it would be desirable to have a lighted glove that substantially covers an entire hand of the traffic control officer for stability, protection, and effectiveness.